Elias - Oneshot Collection
by ThatWriterGirlWWE
Summary: Self-explanatory.
1. The Crush

**Here begins my Elias Oneshot series with 3 done and 2 in the works. Some but not all will be smut. Some but not all will be WWE related. **

* * *

"Oh my God!" Bayley exclaimed in the locker room as we all sat around before the show.

"What?" we all curiously asked.

"Becky and Seth are engaged!" she informed and my heart dropped.

I immediately grabbed my phone and checked Becky's Instagram.

They all squealed until they caught themselves, turning a cautious glance on me.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mandy asked. "At least you're on separate brands so there won't be any awkward encounters."

"Honestly, I'm happy for them," I shrugged, playing it cool but deep inside it was killing me. "We've both moved on."

Being one of the top babyfaces on Smackdown, I had to put on a happy face as I made my entrance.

I was clearly off my game though in the ring, moving sluggishly and forgetting a few spots. Thankfully, it was a tag match so Ember picked up my slack. The entire time the only thing going through my head was...why? Why wasn't I good enough? Why wasn't our relationship not worth fighting for? Why does he consider her marriage material but not me? Why did it only take him 6 months to slap a ring on her finger?

I might as well give you the backstory. In April 2016, I was brought up to Raw from NXT. I was fresh, shiny and new which meant I had the attention of most of the guys on the roster. My focus was getting over and making a name for myself so I wasn't interested in anyone at that time. Most of the guys got the message except one, _Seth_. For months he chased me but I refuted his advances at every turn. Finally, he wore me down and for a year and a half we were solid.

Then around December of 2018, he decided he needed space but from that point until early-February, he kept coming back around claiming to miss me. Then one day he pulled me aside saying that we should end it for good, that we should see other people and then he cut all contact even going as far as blocking me on social media.

A week later the Becky sightings and dating speculation began. I had and still have nothing against Becky. She's treated me fine both before and after her relationship with Seth. It was awkward for sure but we were professionals.

Because we were all still on Raw at that time, I confronted him backstage the next Monday. "How do you already have something going on with Becky when you told me just two weeks ago that you loved me and hoped we could get back together in the future. Why did you make me fall for you just to leave me broken? You told me that I was special. That I was different from anyone you've ever dated and how you felt things for me that you never experienced before. Was that all bullshit? Was I just a placeholder in your life?"

Seth rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I never lied to you about any of that but people and feelings change. Our relationship is over and let's not make this harder than it has to be."

Those were his last words to me and after Wrestlemania, I was moved to Smackdown. Another thing that annoyed me was how open he was with Becky. We were keeping our relationship under wraps with only our coworkers in the know. Maybe I wasn't popular enough or high enough on the card for him to publicly claim. Who knows.

Bayley approached me after the show. "Chloe, I didn't mean to put you in that position earlier. I saw it and my immediate reaction was to shout it out to the world."

"Bayley, it's okay, really, it is. Their engagement is probably going to be the talk of wrestling for the next week so I was going to hear about it eventually," I nonchalantly replied.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was going crazy and just needed to get out of the arena. I couldn't breathe and I felt suffocated especially with everyone watching me, trying to gauge my reaction to the big news. The hotel was right around the corner and I needed a drink. I'm sure there was a bar downstairs but the others would arrive soon with the same idea. I'm too miserable to share this pain and preferred to be alone which is why after consulting with Google, I found a bar on the other side of town to drown my sorrows in.

Alone, I sat while the gay male bartender poured me a glass of the strongest drink he had in this dark room that was cloudy from cigarette smoke.

"Breakup?" he questioned.

"Yep..." nodding, I confirmed.

"Well, sweetie, you've come to the right place..."

"How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house," he replied.

_3 drinks later..._

"If you order one more I'm going to have to make you start paying," the bartender said, sitting another in front of me. "Whatever you're going through it can't be bad enough to send you to the hospital with alcohol poisoning, can it? Because that's where you're headed if you keep this up."

"Imagine me wasting a year and a half on a relationship that _he _pushed for, falling in love, hearing declarations and promises only for him to abruptly end things, lead me on, pop up with another woman, flaunt her all over the world while I was his secret and then seeing a ring on her finger in less than a year!" I bitterly ranted.

"Damn, sis, that _is_ rough. Why don't you just take it all," he slid the bottle to me before looking out into the crowd. "Is that the guy because he's been staring over here for a while."

Without turning around, I shook my head. "Not possible. He's on vacation with his new fiancée."

The bartender closed in on me to whisper. "I was always told, the best way to get over one man is to get under another. You have about 10 seconds to fix your lipstick because he's on his way over."

"What? Who?" spinning around on my stool, I saw Elias weaving through the bodies, coming toward me. Elias...hmm, let's see. He's not much like his on-screen character but I didn't know enough about him to speak on his true personality. He was hot for sure and reminded me a lot of Seth and maybe it's because I've been drinking but Elias _might_ be hotter.

"Hey Chlo," he greeted, situating himself on the stool next to mine.

"Hello there," I smiled. "What brings you on this side of town and in here of all places."

"I was a drifter at one point, remember? We tend to find these spots," he chuckled before clearing his throat. "So...Becky and Seth."

"Now why did you have to bring that up," groaning, I dropped my head down on the surface of the counter.

"Sorry," he hissed. "You seemed fine at the arena."

"If I were fine do you think I'd be in this dump?" I took a big gulp from my shot glass, liquid fire burn down my throat.

"No offense but the guy had his dick broadcasted to the entire world during the opening segment on Raw because he'd cheated on his fiancée. From what I hear, no cheating took place in your relationship but still, his track record with women isn't the greatest," Elias said.

"Yeah, but he's grown since that incident. It's not like he wronged me, it's just, the near overlap and then him moving on at lightening speed is what's getting to me..."

"What about you, have you moved on yet?" he asked, hitting the bar and ordering a drink of his own.

"No, but I might as well because he sure isn't looking back so why should I?" I forced a smile. "It's my turn to get in your business. Are you single?"

"As of right now, I am. You know a few years ago back when we were down at the Performance Center together I had the biggest crush on you."

"Really?" shocked, I turned on my stool to face him. "I had no idea. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't have the courage to and at the time I was pretty low on the totem pole so I didn't think I could get a girl like you," he admitted. "Then you went up to the main roster a year before me and met Seth."

"I don't care about hierarchy. When I came up to the main roster, the only person in a position higher than Seth was arguably Roman and I _still_ turned him down for the longest. You know what, the more I think about it, screw you for not coming to me," I playfully kicked at his leg. "All of this I'm going through right now could've been avoided."

"Well, I didn't prevent it but I can damn sure help you get over it," he offered, suggestively.

"Too little...too late," I shook my head. "I don't know if I want to deal with another wrestler."

"I'm not like Seth. I can treat you and fuck you better than he ever did," Elias confidently declared, causing me to choke.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Is that a good wow or bad wow?" he inquired.

"More like a shocked wow," I laughed it off. His words did affect me but I'm not interested in going down that route again. An awkward silence settled between us which forced me to pay attention to the crappy pop song playing through the speakers. "I caught an Uber here but I assume you're in a rental. Do you wanna head back to the hotel like...now!"

"Shit, I thought you'd never asked," he grimaced, expressing his own distaste for the music.

I hadn't realized how much I had to drink until I stood on wobbly legs and my head began spinning.

On the ride to the hotel, Elias pulled over to a gas station and then returned with a Red Bull and a Gatorade, handing both to me. "Chug 'em."

By the time we made it to the hotel, I felt better, not sober but clearer than I was about twenty minutes ago. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome," he replied, turning the car off. He reached for the door handle. "You coming or what?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to go in yet," I replied.

"That's fine with me," he replied, leaning his seat back and I did the same. The rental had a sunroof so we could see the stars above.

"I'm still thinking about what you said earlier," I broke the silence.

"I'm still wondering why you were so shocked," he shot back.

"I don't know. You just seem so quiet out of character so I wasn't expecting that," I shrug.

He turned his head on the headrest to look over at me. "Haven't you heard? It's always the quiet ones."

"I have and you made me a believer."

"That's not exactly the thing I'm trying to make you a believer on..."

"You can fuck me better, huh?"

"Sure can and I have the tool to do it," he confidently said, grabbing his crotch through the denim for emphasis. "Wanna see?"

Did he just ask me what I think he did? If he's so quick to show it off, it must be worth seeing. "Okay."

He wrestled with the button of his jeans and then unzipped them. After fidgeting with the hole of his boxers, it sprang out. I almost expected to hear a _boing _sound effect. God, it was beautiful and most importantly, big.

"Damn, now I'm legit pissed that you didn't get to me first," my mouth was still watering at the sight. What now? That's when the bartender's voice echoed in my head, _the best way to get over one man is to get under another_. "Can I...can I touch it?"

"Sure, you can climb on top of it if you want to," he eagerly consented.

"Whoa there, slow down, Eli," as if

in a dream I saw my hand reaching out toward his erection. It seemed like it took forever as my hand closed the gap between us. Then I felt the velvet smooth skin on the tips of my fingers. I first touched the head and then allowed my fingers to travel down his shaft. He felt hot and pulsing. I instinctively wrapped my hand around it. Elias returned the favor, his hand moving between my legs to rub me through my panties until I felt wetness begin to pool.

"You know what...I may take you up on that offer after all," I moaned under his touch. With that, he unclicked his seatbelt and I did the same. He pushed his jeans down to his thighs and I hiked my dress up before climbing across the seat.

Guiding the swollen shaft between my legs, I stroked it over my folds, tapping it lightly over my clit. When I finally lifted myself over the head, I slowly lowered until I was sitting on his lap. Motionless, I luxuriated at the feeling of fullness.

"You may want to lean forward a little or else the steering wheel will have your back fucked up," he advised.

"That's the last thing I need, especially with my moveset."

With my thighs cradling his body, I rested my palms on his chest and rocked back and forth, grinding myself up and down along the length of his shaft. He felt incredible inside of me, reaching spots that haven't been touched in a very long time.

"Fuck, your pussy feels amazing. The heat...the grip," he groaned. "Rollins was a fool to let this go. Maybe that's why he kept coming back like an addict...to slowly wean himself off of it."

Grabbing his shoulders for leverage, I moved at a more powerful and frantic pace, hard, fast and vigorously. I really went for it, giving Elias all of my pent up frustration. My body was on fire, my breathing was ragged, my toes were curled and my walls were clenching.

This was shaping up to be the best sex I ever had but I needed more. He must've read my mind because his hips began thrusting upwards, matching my quick rhythm perfectly. I let out short gasps of air. In fact the only sounds heard were my gasps, his low grunts and the slapping sounds of our wet bodies making contact.

What can I compare this feeling to? _Oh_, have you ever done something so draining it made you feel as if all your energy was gone but you didn't want to stop? Well that's how being on top of Elias felt. I was torn between pleasure and the agony of complete exhaustion.

Finally, my mouth opened wide in a silent cry moments before my body tensed in orgasm. The spasming of my pussy must've sent him over the edge because he pushed home one final upwards stroke before letting go. I collapsed against his body and we stayed like that for a while before I climbed back into the passenger seat.

"I literally look fucked," my hand brushed my sweaty hair out of my face as I stared into the visor mirror. "That was...*whistle*"

"Yeah, Seth Rollins, who?" Elias chuckled.

"Hold it right there! You told me that you could fuck me better than him but for the most part it was _I _who fucked _you_," I clarified, stepping out of the car before ducking my head back inside. "_But, _when we get upstairs, I'll give you the opportunity to make me a believer for real this time."


	2. The Barely Legal

**Flexing my 3rd person POV**

* * *

"Wait! Before you guys run out of here like a stampede, I'm letting you know we'll have a special guest in class tomorrow so please be on your best behavior," Mr. Woods, the music appreciation teacher announced just as the bell rang to dismiss class.

"The church organ player is not a special guest, Mr. Woods," Tami-Lynn scoffed, echoing Luanne's thoughts.

They lived in a small hick town that you can't find listed on a map. There was a diner, the seven unit motel, the one gas station, one grocery store, a rundown hospital, a jail, a strip club/bar, a Sonic and of course, the school. That's it, nothing more, nothing less. Not many outsiders came around and not many left. Everyone pretty much knew everyone else. It was safe...quiet...boring.

No, Tami. His name is Elias," Mr. Woods replied.

"Elias? Elias as in the wino who stands at the corner of Main Street begging for change. That Elias?" Jimmy Ray laughed.

"No, he's a WWE wrestler," Mr. Woods informed which made Luanne's ears perk up especially as a guitarist herself and a wrestling fan.

"WWE is fake!" Cletus yelled.

"His muscles aren't so watch your mouth," Mr. Woods warned.

"How did you manage to get him to come _here_?" confused, Luanne inquired.

"I'm originally from Pittsburgh, his hometown. We're classmates and used to do the whole garage band thing," Mr. Woods explained. "I had to remind him that he owed me a favor from back in the day so he agreed to come but for only this period."

Luanne couldn't concentrate on her homework or the dinner that she'd made herself that evening. She could barely sleep that night, going from excited to nervous and back to excited as she finally drifted off.

The next morning she vigorously tore through her closet tossing clothes all about her room, putting on outfits before taking them off. With a celebrity passing through town, she at least wanted to look presentable. Finally, she decided on a look.

She didn't really wear makeup but this outfit required it. She didn't own anything besides lipgloss but that's where her mom came in. She creeped down the hall and flipped on the light, shrieking at the sight of Laurieann actually in bed. By day her mother worked at the diner and at night she hit the poles, often going home with patrons. Luanne did give her credit though for never bringing them home.

"You look cute. What is it picture day or something?" Laurieann yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Something like that," Luanne replied. "I didn't mean to disturb you. Actually, I didn't even know you were here. I just wanted to borrow some makeup."

"Yeah, sure, take whatever you want," she rolled over on her pillow. "Not too much or _cute_ will turn into slutty."

The day always drags when you're anticipating something and unfortunately for Luanne, Music Appreciation was her last period. At around lunch, she knocked on Mr. Woods's door.

"Is he still coming?" she asked.

"Yeah, he claims to be on his way," he replied.

"_Claims_. My dad has been claiming to visit since I was 10 and I still haven't seen him," she chuckled bitterly. "I'll believe Elias is coming when he's here."

The bell that began Music Appreciation sounded and she was on the move. Her previous class was right across the hall so she'd have the advantage of getting the most desirable seat near the front of the classroom but not too close.

Luanne entered from the back to see that she was indeed the only student to arrive early but she was not alone. At the front testing the projector screen from his laptop was Mr. Woods and sitting on a stool with his head down focused on the strings was Elias.

Jesus...he was even hotter in person, especially with his hair down and framing his face. His arms are massive. At this moment he looked up and toward her, as if noticing Luanne's presence. She, too, notices her presence in this moment, and realizes that she had been frozen, gawking at him. She was saved from embarrassment when, finally, the other students begin filing in around her drudgingly. Blushing, she sat down in a seat three rows behind the one she had originally thought of picking. She pulled out her iPhone and stared at it intently as if pretending she had a buzzing social life could save her from ogling him.

The final bell rang and Mr. Woods went over to close the doors. "Alright class, please welcome the man himself!"

"Becky Lynch is The Man!" a voice said causing those familiar with WWE to laugh.

"Well, Becky Lynch didn't come here to see you today, Elias did," Mr. Woods scolded.

Elias opened with his signature strum. "Hello, I am Elias."

He went on to make fun of our town which offended those who weren't aware of his gimmick. Then, he began telling them about his love for music and how he got stared when his father bought him a guitar at 16 and how cool it was to incorporate music into his profession.

"Any questions from the floor," Mr. Woods prompted.

Freddy's hand shot up and Mr. Woods pointed to him. "Can you get Alexa Bliss to be my prom date?"

"Questions related to _music_," Mr. Woods clarified.

Elias continued answering questions from her classmates and she stopped paying attention to what goes on because, frankly, she didn't care. She instead allows herself the opportunity to daydream.

_I don't see a ring on his finger so he isn't married but there's no way he's single. At the very least he's hooking up with one the women backstage._ _Why does his relationship status matter to me anyway. It's not like I have a chance. His pecs are bigger than most of the freshman girl's breasts. _

"Huh?" she mutters after the girl behind her tapped her on the shoulder. She tore her gaze from the pec's of the man that she now realizes is looking expectantly at her. Her cheeks filled with blood as she sat mortified at the thought of being caught practically drooling over him.

"He asked you a question, Luanne."

"Oh," she mumbled stupidly. "I'm sorry, what was your question? I didn't hear it."

"What's your instrument?" he repeated and her mind raced with questions.

_Wait, why did he single me out? Did he single anyone else out? I wasn't even paying attention... He very well could have asked everyone in the room what instrument they played and I simply wouldn't know._ _Oh God, I have to answer. _

"Oh, uh, guitar," she twirled a strand of hair around her finger, shyly looking into his eyes to see that he looked oddly pleased.

"Guitar, huh? If that's the case, you should've been the first to ask a question," Elias replied. "What's your flavor?"

"Acoustic mostly but I like electric as well," she said.

"Same," he nodded, smiling softly.

"Luanne is extremely talented on the guitar to say she isn't professionally trained," Mr. Woods bragged.

"Is that right?" Elias raised a brow. "I'd love to hear you play. Did you bring it?"

"No, I wasn't expecting any of this," and she was lowkey happy that she left the guitar at home. The thought of him observing the one thing in this world that she felt like she did well made her want to die.

"I actually have my acoustic in the closet back there," Mr. Woods said, going to retrieve it. _Damn you!_

She was handed the guitar and positioned it across her body.

"Can you come closer so I can actually hear?" Elias requests.

"Oh, uh, sure," Luanne stood on trembling legs and unsteadily walked to the front of the classroom. She felt flushed under his gaze. He wasn't checking her out or anything but his eyes on her in general was nearly sending her into a panic attack. She attempted to settle her face into an expression of boredom but it was impossible.

Just as she climbed onto a stool that Mr. Woods pulled out for her, the bell rang ending the school day. Most of the students rushed from their seats. A few approached Elias for selfies. Part of her was sad, wanting to stay and continue being mesmerized by Elias but the other part was thankful to get as far away from him as possible so she didn't continue to embarrass herself in front of him.

"Next time I guess," she said, jumping down from her school.

"With my schedule, it's a wonder that there was a this time. I don't know if a next time is in the cards," he replied. "Do you cheer, have band practice or some other after school activity? If not, we can go ahead and do this."

Luanne stared blankly at Elias for a moment that felt like an eternity. "O-okay."

Mr. Woods looked down at his watch and cursed. "I have to pick up my son from pre-school so I have to get out of here. Thanks again, Jeff and I'll talk to you later. Luanne, when you're finished with the guitar, put it back in the closet."

Woods left, snapping the door shut behind him, leaving Luanne and Elias alone. This made her almost too nervous to function. Sure, he was famous but technically still a stranger and a man...a very attractive man.

"What's your go-to song?" he asked.

"Dust in the Wind..."

"Nice," he nodded, waiting for her to begin but her fingers didn't move. "Alright, how about I lead and you follow."

He began and continued solo through the first verse. By the chorus she found confidence enough to join in lightly before going full blast. She didn't notice until the last second that he'd stopped and she was strumming alone.

"Ralph, I mean, _Mr. Woods_ was right. You are talented from the little that I heard of you just then," he complimented and she bit her bottom lip to kill her bashful smile. "Again?"

They played about 3 more songs together and on the 4th, Luanne did it by herself from start to finish. She closed her eyes before allowing the music to wash over her, her fingers expertly dancing over the strings as she played the notes. She had an unconscious habit of slowly running the tip of her tongue across her top lip when she performed.

When she opened her eyes, Elias was staring at her. His expression strange, unreadable. Discomfort, maybe. "What?"

He cleared his throat. "I think it's time to go."

"Can you put the stools back in the corner while I put Mr. Woods' guitar back in the closet?" she asked and he followed her instruction.

She hadn't realized just how long they stayed. With the exception of the janitor, the halls were clear. The bus ramp was also clear and she'd missed hers.

"Guess I'll get to walking. It was nice meeting you, Elias and thank you for the jam session," she smiled, starting on her way.

"It was nice meeting you too," he called behind her. "Wait, how far away is your house?"

"Other side of town..."

"I can't let you walk especially since it's my fault that you missed your ride home," he said.

"I don't want you to go out of your way but if you're offering, I won't say no," she followed him across the parking lot to a SUV. "If this is a rental, you definitely didn't get it from here."

"I'm staying in the city and drove over this morning," he replied, popping the door open with the remote.

"Yeah, I figured someone of your caliber wasn't spending the night in this one horse town..."

"What do you kids do for fun around here?"

"What's there to do?" she asked in return, looking over at his handsome side profile. "All the adults do is work, eat, sleep, repeat but for us, there's literally nothing. Well, let me change that, when we turn eighteen we can go down to the bar. I turned a few weeks ago but my mom is the lead dancer so I try to avoid it."

"Oh, you're 18..._thank God_!" he mumbled the last part under his breath but she still heard him which made her curious. What difference did her age mean to him? Unless..._no_.

_What am I even thinking? There's no way he sees me as anything more than just a generic teen. _

He slowed down and hit his signal at Sonic. "I think I have a taste for a slush. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, I want a breakfast burrito, tots and cheese sticks," she listed and he tilted his head. "Don't judge me. And I also want a grape slush, no, a blue raspberry, no, cherry with nerds."

"When I press this button, you're going to place your own order because it'll be a job in itself to remember all of that," he decided.

He finished ordering his slush and it was her turn. To prevent herself from yelling so she could be heard on the passenger side, she crawl across the arm rest which made the top of her dress hang down. She noticed his eyes flick toward where her cleavage was. Instead of feeling disgust, this unhidden display of interest from such a man ignited a fire in her pelvic region. They locked eyes for a moment before he turned his head to insert his card into the slot. The carhop brought them their food and he pulled off as she gave him directions to her house, her voice muffled by tots.

"Can I use your bathroom?" he asked as he shifted into park on her driveway.

"Sure, of course," she replied, digging through her backpack for the house key.

_The way he looked at me earlier. Maybe I imagined it. There's only one way to find out. _

Just as the toilet flushed and the water began to run, she knocked the salt dispenser off the counter and it burst open on the floor, salt going everywhere.

"Why me?!" she shouted loud enough for him to hear her fake agony. Just as the door knob jiggled, she bent at the waist, poking her butt cheeks apart by spreading her legs. From where the door was positioned, he'd have a view of the entire scene where he stood in the doorway and he didn't seem to be moving from that spot. Luanne scooped up a hand full of salt and carefully walked it over to the trash can before coming back with a broom and dust pan to sweep the rest.

_What. In. The. Actual. Fuck. He's a grown man! He's so out of my league. Even the ugliest female superstar on the roster is probably more attractive than me. Why am I trying to seduce him? Oh, hell, I've already put this much effort into it, might as well go the extra mile!_

When she felt brave enough to glance at him, the look on his face was not what she expected it to be. Instead of lust or intrigue, his face was stern with a look that was a cross between anger and annoyance.

"What do you think you're doing, Luanne?" he asked.

"I don't know," sighing, she covered her face, mortified.

"I think it's best if I be on my way but I'll leave you with this...you really have something with your skills so keep practicing and improving," he advised.

"Wait, there's just one thing I need to know before you leave," she started. "In the car when I said I was 18, why did you say thank God."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he spoke urgently but quietly, even though they were the only two in the house. Then, as if having a change of heart, his demeanor softens and he sighed. He hesitated before speaking. "You know what, it really doesn't matter so I'll tell you the truth which is... I wasn't comfortable feeling an attraction toward what I _thought _was an underage girl so finding out that you're legal, _barely_ was a relief but your age is still off-putting."

Luanne paused momentarily as his words sank in. She gasped when the realization hit her. "So you _are _attracted to me."

"Don't get any ideas," he rolled his eyes. "The fact of the matter is, I'm 13 years your senior and nothing is going to come of this, _little girl_, I assure you."

"That's actually not that bad of a gap. It's not like you're old enough to be my father or uncle. Older brother, maybe," she replied, giddy. "I'm smart enough to know that nothing will come of it and it's not like I'm expecting a relationship or anything. Would it be wrong to just hook up?"

Elias shook his head as he headed for the door but she blocked his path by running over and standing in front of it. They were now facing each other and she was so close that she could feel the heat emitting from his hard body. "Luanne, get out of my way."

"Not until you admit that you want me because I want you and you can have me," the dress she wore had buttons at the top so she loosened the top three and he couldn't take his eyes off of her exposed skin.

"Very tempting offer but WWE would give me my walking papers if 'Elias caught with teenage girl' made headlines. You're gorgeous but you're not worth risking my career over," he declined.

"That doesn't matter as long as I'm eighteen."

"Yes the hell it does! You're still in high school despite being legal which would be frowned upon. If you were an 18 year old college student, it would look better on paper but right now it's just wrong if that makes sense," he said. "I want no parts of this."

"Uh huh, well how about you tell that to your dick," she smirked, looking down at the dent straining against the fabric of his jeans. She reached down to cup it in the palm of her hands. "I'm willing to take the chance. The question is, are you willing to take it on me?"

"You know what, fuck it," he sucked in a breath and swore violently, yanking a frustrated hand through his extravagant hair. "Now, obviously, you can never speak of this to anyone. If you do, I'll just deny it."

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about. It would be fucked up of me to jeopardize your career like that," she guaranteed him.

Elias looked around at the house. "Where are your parents? Do I have to be afraid of one of them walking in? Should I drive you out to the city with me?"

"Well, unless my dad cut a hell of a deal with the judge, I read in the papers that he's locked up so he isn't walking in anytime soon and wouldn't have if he was free anyway. And my mom, she wouldn't care. If she flips out, it'll be because I didn't charge you by the hour," she shrugged.

"Wow, that's just...wow," Elias blinked, taken aback, staring at her with pity in his eyes.

"Forget about all of that," she grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallway to her bedroom before he changed his mind.

Luanne's breath was rising and falling rapidly with anxiousness now that they were in the right setting for it to go down. Standing in front of the bed, she jumped when his hand made contact with her thigh, going under the hem of her dress to lift it agonizingly slowly off of her warm skin leaving her in just a bra and panties. Her tongue peaked out, wetting her trembling lips. Elias' eyes snapped to it, following the movement. They came back to her eyes and she shuddered at the intensity behind them.

"It was this damn tongue back in the classroom that started this urge," he said as his mouth lowered to hers. The brush of his lips across hers felt petal soft. His mouth learned the shape of hers with slow strokes before nipping playfully first at her top lip and then her bottom. Luanne's heart pounded against her ribs as she shifted her thighs together. The hot throb made her squirm and arch toward him. His hand reached behind her to unclasp her bra, freeing her breast. Whimpering, she stepped back, rushing to cover her exposed chest with her hands.

Raising a confused brow, Elias looked at her in question. "Why are you..._no_, please don't tell me you're a..."

"Well, I won't tell you then," she replied.

He shook his head in disbelief, snatching her dress from the floor and giving it to her. "Put this back on."

"Wha-?"

"I can't be your first, Luanne. Given the situation, being a number at all is bad enough but I refuse to be number 1."

"Why?"

"Because your first time is supposed to be special, with someone special..."

"But you _are_ special. We literally drove through this shithole, when's the next time someone worthwhile is going to blow through here?"

"Don't limit your options to this town, aren't you planning on going to college when you graduate in the spring?"

"I'll probably graduate first in my class despite only having a 3.5 but I'm still undecided on college. My dream is to put my talent to use in the music business but I doubt it happens," she mumbled. "Anyway, let's weigh my realistic options: college vs staying here. If I go to college I'll probably hook up with some guy my age that's just as inexperienced and doesn't know what the hell he's doing. Or I'll hook up with a frat guy who'll have a hidden camera set up in his room. If I don't go to college, I'll end up marrying some guy here who'll keep me barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. Either way, you're still the top choice. I'm actually surprised I made it this long without getting popped. Most girls around here lose it between 12 and 14 so mine is already past its expiration date!"

"I still don't think it's a good idea," he sounded unsure.

"Maybe this will convince you," turning around, Luanne bent over to remove her panties. Apparently unable to resist the sight, Elias sank quickly to his knees and shoved his face into her cunt from behind as soon as the panties passed her knees. She braced her hands on the foot of the bed. He spread her cheeks to get better access, his tongue diving into her pussy like a kitten with a bowl of milk, lapping and tonguing every inch. Luanne gasped for air, unable to believe the sensations. He was awakening feelings she'd never felt before.

She'd orgasmed alone but the one that was building now was different. Someone else was bringing her body to this point. She felt like she was floating and falling at the same time. Elias delicately caught her clit between his lips, teasing it with the tip of his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. That's where she lost it, arching her back and writhing. Her leg gave out and she fell forward on the bed in exhaustion.

"Beautiful..." he whispered at the sight.

Luanne heard his zipper and the sound of him disrobing. Then a wrapper crinkled. Of course he didn't want to get a high schooler pregnant, leaving behind undeniable proof of his misdeed. She rolled over onto her back to face him, his latex covered cock bobbing. _God he's huge. _

Elias stared down at her. "Are you sure you want to do this, Luanne? It's not too late for you to back out."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she breathed easily and confidently despite her nervousness.

"You are aware that it's going to hurt in the beginning, right?" he warned and she nodded. "But you need to remember to relax and the pain may eventually begin to wear off."

Luanne was practically hyperventilating when Elias crawled on top of her. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly applied pressure. He looked into her eyes as she looked back with lust and fear. Dropping his head down, he kissed her, likely as a distraction as he firmly pushed passed her barrier. Withdrawing slightly, he gave another gentle thrust, she squeaked in response. He repositioned her hands, coaxing her to hold onto his back. Of course it hurt, but he was careful, giving her his length little at a time, never more than she could handle.

Soon, it dawned on Luanne that she was getting used to the sensation. Not only that but the pain was starting to subside, just slightly, and she could almost imagine it feeling pleasurable. Elias must've sensed the change in her because he picked up his pace and reached a hand between her legs to rub her clit which sent a warm glow through her body. That feeling plus the diminishing pain inside sent her into a frenzy as her nails dug into the flesh of his back. Burying her face into the space between his shoulder and neck, she cried out.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

Months had gone by and Luanne hadn't seen or heard from Elias since that day and she didn't expect to. It was great for what it was and would always be a special memory for her. She'd received a lot of acceptance letters from universities that she begrudgingly applied to. The idea of college still wasn't exciting but she refused to stay behind.

**June 13th, 2020 **(The day after graduation)

As Luanne browsed social media, she noticed a DM from a legendary record producer who was behind some of the biggest acts in music today. She wasted no time opening it.

**Him: **The label is putting together an all female rock group and you were recommended by Jeff Sciullo. Browsing your page, you definitely have the look and watching your videos, you have the talent. How about I fly you out next week for an audition?

**Luanne: **OMG, yes!


	3. The Stan

_**Finesse**_ _\- An art of persuasion or trickery in which an individual is able to get something or someone they want with the cunning prowess of an illusionist or wizard._

I'll never forget the day my best friend came to me with the tickets.

"Third row, ringside," she flashed them at me.

"WWE? They fell off years ago," I said.

"True but they picked back up enough to get me back into it," she replied. "When was the last time you watched?"

"I don't know. 2015 maybe," I shrugged.

"They practically have a whole new roster now. You aren't doing anything anyway. The show starts at 7 but I'll be back at 6 so we can get in and get settled," she said.

"You're wearing that?" she gave me a once over as I got in the passenger seat of her car. "If you don't go back in that house and put some makeup on and take off those sweatpants. And what are those glasses?"

"I am not trying to impress anyone. Roman was practically the only hot guy they had from what I can remember and he's married so what's the point. Let's just go!" I crossed myself with the seatbelt.

I hadn't gone in with any expectations other than of watching an alright show. This was different. I don't know if it was because of the atmosphere or the actual show but it was lit and the H-Town crowd was bringing it.

Suddenly the lights went black during a commercial break and we saw someone getting into the ring. When the commercial was over, a spotlight shined in the middle of the ring.

'Ladies and gentlemen, Elias,' was followed by a guitar strum.

"Hello, I am Elias," he said.

"Who is _that_?" I whisper.

"He literally just said he is Elias," she sarcastically snorted.

That was the first time I saw him. He was playing a guitar. His jaw was tensed and his lips were puckered slightly in concentration as he focused on a solo. He was so beautiful I wanted to cry. I didn't even boo him when he started talking shit about Houston. Energy surged back and forth and around the room. Just as he finished, he looked at me...or at least in my section.

I guess it was time for his match and when he took his shirt off, I almost came right then and there. I knew I was hooked.

"You're awfully quiet over there, J," she laughed. "I bet you wished you would've made yourself look decent now."

"Girl, I swear! But don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back through here eventually. If not directly in Houston, somewhere in Texas," I replied, never taking my eyes off of him. "Jesus that man is fine!"

"You think you can pull him?"

"I don't know but I sure as hell am going to try!"

That night got me back into WWE. Seeing him on TV every week was my drug. Thinking about that look that may or may not have taken place between us was my obsession.

"What's up with you?" my bestie asked, paying me a visit one evening. "You still trying to get your ring rat on with Elias?"

Ring rat? Did they even exist anymore? I remember hearing about stories back from the 90s and early 2000s but thanks to social media and girls who'll run to Tumblr to put it on blast five minutes later for attention, those days were probably over and the guys were probably more cautious and selective about who they hooked up with.

Still, the idea intrigued me. The more I read, the more turned on I got. The more turned on I got the more I knew that this was what I wanted.

Before I became an Elias rat, I had to become an Elias stan. I tried to learn everything I could about him. He liked Eric Clapton, I made myself like Eric Clapton. He painted, I painted which was easy since I had artistic talent.

I also needed to make myself visible so I started sending him fanart and he'd post it on his Instagram stories. I'd tweet him after every show and defend him against anyone that said a bad word against him which he seemed to appreciate. I bought his merch and would tag him in pictures of me wearing it which he'd always give me a like for.

In my mind, all I had to do was come up with a strategy to hook him. But I couldn't go the traditional, waiting outside of the arena, stalking the hotels or sending thirsty tweets route. No, I had another plan. Like the song says, 'it goes down in the DM.'

**Me: **Hey. My last you inspired painting has gotten a lot of attention so I was wondering if there was a way I could send it to you. It doesn't have to be your home address or anything. I can also send it to a random location and you can pick it up from there.

**Elias: **You're pretty cool and don't seem like the stalker type. I wouldn't expect to find you standing over me at 3AM so I'll give it to you. I don't have to tell you not to share, do I?

**Me: **Of course not. I know how obsessive some fans can be and I would never put you in danger. I can keep a secret.

**Elias: **555 Street Name Drive, Orlando, FL. I'm home Wednesday - Friday.

**Me:** K. Expect it soon.

I'm disgusted by how easy that was. The exchange was innocent but now I knew he considered me cool, trusted me enough to give me his personal information and knew that I could keep a secret.

_1 Week Later_

**Elias: **Just got it. It looked great on IG but the detail in person is breathtaking. Thank you so much, Janay.

**Me: **You are very welcome, Mr. Samson.

_A Month Later _

**Elias: **Are you okay?

**Me: **What do you mean?

**Elias: **You haven't tweeted me, drawn anything for me or liked and commented on anything of mine. I pretty much have an idea who my main supporters are and your absence is felt. Are you cheating on me? Is there another Superstar? ?

**Me: **Lol, you know I would never! I'm still here. I've just been busy.

Busy playing chess and it worked. Men love attention and when you suddenly pull back, they want to know why. Even if Elias was just concerned about a member of his fanbase, I was still on his mind.

**Me: **Don't worry, I'm working on something special for you.

**Elias: **I'll be waiting.

_2 Weeks Later _

**Me: **Just finished!

**Elias: **Let's see it.

**Me: **Hope you like it! (insert nude pic here)

**Elias: ?**

**Me: **I am so sorry! That pic was next to the painting in my gallery and I guess I sent it by mistake. I wasn't even paying attention. OMFG, I am going to DIE!

**Elias: **It's okay.

**Me: **No, it's not! I'm so embarrassed. ?

**Elias: **You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Do you know how sexy you are?

**Me: **? I do now.

**Elias: **I noticed your face at the show last year. Then when you started tagging me in pics wearing my T-shirts, I knew you were hiding a body underneath.

**Me: **You know what, I actually felt like we made eye contact that night but I thought I was crazy.

**Elias: **I can confirm you were not.

**Me: **Good to know. Anyway, this has been awkward enough so I'm going to send you what should've been sent in the first place and we'll pretend this never happened.

That went better than I expected. I knew he'd believe me when I feigned shock but I didn't think he'd express his attraction so I'm already ahead of the game. There was no way he would've said that to just anyone especially the way girls screenshot the smallest interactions these days. It probably blew his mind when I decided to drop the subject instead of acting like the giddy fangirl that I was.

I resumed my usual routine of stanning. Despite not following me, I'd see him view my stories every now and then. We didn't speak in the DM again until months later when he slid into mine.

**Elias: **Hey, WWE will be back in Houston next week. Ringside is already sold out but if you're interested I can get you backstage.

**Me: **It's sweet of you to offer but that's the day before a big audit at my job (**lie**) so I know I'll have to work late.

**Elias: **Damn.

**Me: **There's always next time**. **

Did you really think I was going to miss this opportunity? If you did you haven't been paying attention.

The security guard refused to let me enter that night. After I was so adamant about knowing Elias, he told me to wait there. I heard his voice around the corner as he returned. "...and she's claiming that you invited her here tonight."

"Janay?" Elias' eyes met mine and I felt like I was falling into them. They were hungry as he scanned me from head to toe, his eyes stopping for a moment on my breasts, then my waist, my hips and finally my long legs.

"It's good to know that you guys are safe back here because no one is getting pass that guy," I joke as Elias came over. He pulled me into a hug and I let my hand drift down his muscular back.

"You made it and you look amazing," he took a step back to see me again. "Nice of you to show up...at the end of the show during the main event."

"Told you I was working late," I chuckled with a nonchalant shrug. "We finished about an hour ago and I was going to drive over but then, he invited us out to dinner and after the work I put in tonight, I deserved to drain his pockets by ordering the most expensive thing on the menu. I knew it was late but I just wanted to stop by to say hello and I've done that so, goodnight."

5...4...3...2...

"Hey, do you want to hang out for awhile?" he offered.

"Sure," I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about a bar," he replied and I saw hesitation in his eyes. "And I kind of prefer to remain lowkey outside of work so how does the one downstairs at my hotel sound?"

_Perfect_. I took a moment to pretend to think about it. "Okay, that'll be fine. What's the name of the hotel so I can already be there and waiting so we won't be seen walking in together by any fans loitering outside."

He seemed impressed at my precaution to protect him and a smirk curled onto his lips before he gave me the details. "See you there."

I ordered a drink once I arrived but never touched it. I wanted to be completely sober in the presence of Elias...whenever that would be. The show ended an hour and a half ago. It only took me 15 minutes to drive over. Of course I knew he'd have to gather his things but what else could be taking him so long? Maybe he's forgotten. Maybe he changed his mind. I picked up my phone to DM him but thought against it because that would make me look desperate (I am but he didn't need to know that.) I was just about ready to say forget it and leave until the stool beside me pulled out and he climbed on.

"Sorry for the hold up," he apologized. "I had to film a post-show interview with Cathy for the website and then, a locker room meeting was called. I just knew you weren't going to be here when I arrived."

"I liked the vibe here so I didn't mind," I casually said, finally taking a sip from my drink. It tasted weak because the thick cubes of ice had melted into it.

We got to know each other better, both of us firing off questions. I quickly became fascinated by the humble, intelligent and flirty man that he was. We talked until everyone began clearing out.

"Unless you two want to close down the bar yourselves..." the guy standing behind it started, giving us a hint.

"I guess that's our cue," I laughed, standing to my feet. "I wish we had more time because it was really nice talking to you."

"I mean, we could spend more time together tonight but I don't know how much _talking_ we'll get done," he said.

Holy shit. I knew this was the end goal but the knowledge that it was actually going to happen made my head spin.

He noticed my reaction. "...or not. No pressure, it's all up to you."

"Do you do this with all your fans?" I knew he didn't but my ego wanted to hear it.

"No, of course not! There's just something about you that makes me feel comfortable enough to go there..."

My confidence returned and I smiled. "Lead the way."

Once the elevator door closed, he leaned me against the wall. The first kiss was sweet and soft, taking my breath away.

"I've wanted to...mmmm...meet you for...a while," he mumbled against my lips.

I looked in every corner of the elevator trying to find a camera and couldn't but honestly, I didn't care if anyone saw us or not.

Elias quickly ushered me inside of his room. I tried to get a look at my surroundings but another kiss blocked my vision as he pressed me up against the closed door. I was flooded with pleasure as I moaned, my knees beginning to give out. This is what I wanted and I was on my way to getting it.

Elias slipped the straps down off my dress and pulled it down to my waist, releasing my round breasts. The magic fingers that worked a guitar so well had them stiff and erect in seconds. I whimpered like a puppy as he teased and gently pulled on them. "I've been thinking about these ever since that accident of yours."

His other hand pushed the remainder of my dress down until I felt him squeeze a firm, round cheek. I could feel my legs begin to spread and the dampness of my thong as a finger traces along the outside of the lace, the slick furnace of heat on the other side getting warmer by the moment. He gently moved the fabric aside and his first touch on my lips and vulva sent me from furnace to inferno. His fingertips danced among my folds as if they were strings on a guitar, bending and bringing sound from me like the instrument he loved so much and damn what an expert player he was proving to be.

He backed away from me, I followed, stepping out of my dress which left me in only heels and a thong. When we made it to the bed, Elias' lips trailed down my body, over the sensitive zone of my neck, down to my breasts licking and sucking my nipples, over my belly button and down to the lace of my underwear. He changed directions then and dropped down, caressing my ankle around the strap of my heel. He undid the clasp and slid the shoe off and then did the same to the other. Fingers and lips travelled up my calf and around my knees. My entire body was screaming for him and he was making sure not an inch of me would regret a second of this. I was so intoxicated by the sensations I couldn't be sure whether he used his hands or his teeth to grip the waistband of my thong and drag them down.

Elias remained eye level with my mound, simply staring for a while until he finally kissed my lower lips with his. I stiffened involuntarily at first, but quickly relaxed as his tongue began to make love to my pussy. It was the most intense sensation I had ever experienced. I was honestly not sure if I could keep taking this level of pleasure long. From one second to the next his tongue changed from soft and delicate to firm and penetrating. It ran along the separation between my inner and outer labia, up and around to tease my clitoris and down and inside and around like a roller coaster, my mind was dizzily trying to comprehend what it was experiencing. My body began quivering as I let go into the best orgasm of my life.

Elias pulled away to let me catch my breath for a moment as he began to undo his belt. After a few seconds to clear my vision I sat up to help him. My hands joined his in unclasping the leather and metal and removing his jeans then went higher to pulled the shirt over his head. My fingers played over his chest hairs as I motioned for him to take my place on the bed where I previously laid. A smirk of pure gold from him made my heart start beating faster than ever.

He was still wearing briefs and I couldn't stand one more minute of seeing them on. I pulled them down around his ankle boots before I yanked them and the boots off, the impact throwing me a little which he laughed at. Elias was naked and I looked him over. He was stroking his erection and I put my hand over his to stop him and took over the motion. My hands and fingers were not as skilled as his, but within a few heartbeats his breath was coming in short gasps and fluid began to leak from his head. I couldn't resist tasting it, my mouth engulfing the head while I kept my hand moving up and down and positioned myself on my knees between his legs. He sat up sharply, his eyes unnaturally large for a second before they closed and his whole body shuddered before he fell back down to the pillow.

I went a little lower, taking the first part of his shaft into my mouth. He wasn't rushing me, he was letting me take my time and he could tell I was getting off just as much as he was. I shifted positions just a bit and went deeper. His responses astonished me, he was shivering like he had just stepped out of the shower and making small noises. Now it was time to go in for the kill, opening wide to swallow him whole, fighting my gag reflex until I felt him enter my throat. I began a slow rhythm that allowed me to breathe in between strokes. His grunts were getting louder as I picked up my pace. With almost no warning, I felt him stiffen and prepared myself for his load.

Elias' eyes glazed over with the pleasure I had given him. He motioned for me to lay down next to him. Our naked bodies pressed together and the feeling of skin on skin was glorious. He pulled back for a moment to grab his pants and drew a condom out of his wallet. He was already getting hard again as I assisted him, my hands working him back to full erection. He shifted the pillows until he made a soft nest for my head and neck and leaned me back. His hands ran up and down my thighs a few times before spreading them cautiously. I had never been more ready for someone.

I felt him at the entrance of my slit before he firmly pressed inside. With his first stroke I swear I could hear music. It was like watching him play a solo. The entire world froze in place and the only thing that existed was him and me and our bodies swaying and moving to music that only we could hear. Nothing mattered except our two bodies throbbing, pulsing and thrusting in harmony. We were perfectly in sync. Every rise and fall of our breath was completely together.

"Shit, I don't even smoke, but I'm pretty sure I need a cigarette," he chuckled afterwards as we lay exhausted together.

"Same," I agreed, climbing out of bed to gather my things.

"Wait, you're leaving?" he sat up on his forearms.

"Yeah, I think I mentioned the audit tomorrow in one of our messages so I need to get home and prepared for the morning. You were amazing though and I will never forget this night," I went over to kiss his cheek. This was an imaginary audit of course so I could've easily spent the night but you always leave them wanting more.

"Let me see your phone," he requested. I handed it to him and after pressing a few keys, he gave it back. 555-555-5555 and the contact was saved under _Jeff_. "I want to see you again and not limited to when WWE travels to Houston."

Mission Accomplished...


End file.
